symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinatsu Kiseki
Green|Hair Color = Otter Brown|Theme Color = Violet|Relatives = Chinatsu Momoko (mother) Chinatsu Kumiko (younger sister)|Occupation = Student Symphogear User|VA (Japanese) = Suzuki Konomi}} is an OC created for Symphogear who is also based on her creator of the same name. She is also a new Symphogear User set to appear in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear M''. Kiseki is shy and extremely soft-spoken who loves to write stories about magical girls and loves to daydream. She is also a huge fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve; and has been a huge fan of both of them ever since Zwei Wing was disbanded and Maria made her debut respectively. She also has a tendency to fangirl around either Tsubasa or Maria whenever she is left alone with either one. Despite this, Kiseki has problems socializing and showing her true emotions around those who care about her but can get very protective over those injured or in danger. Her relic is Clarent and her theme color is violet with her armed gear being a sword. She also tends to say whenever she witnesses someone do something great or around Hibiki and the others whenever they talk about Tsubasa or Maria, even if either are there. History Childhood As a child, Kiseki was constantly isolated for a long time due to her disability of Asperger's Syndrome (AS) despite being a kind-hearted young girl. However, this changed when Kiseki met Haruno Nico and the two became great friends. Sadly, just as the two became great friends, Kiseki moved away and transferred to Lydian Music Academy when she turned 16. Meeting Hibiki and the other Symphogear Users Several weeks after the transfer, while walking to school, Kiseki ran into an array of Alca-Noise who then chased her as she ran away until a girl in an orange armor appeared as Kiseki fell to the ground after tripping over a tree root before watching the girl destroy the monsters who were chasing her. After the girl in orange destroyed the Noise, she turned to Kiseki and detransformed with Kiseki instantly recognising the girl as Tachibana Hibiki, Kiseki’s classmate. Hibiki then helped Kiseki back up with the otter brown-haired girl instantly thanking Hibiki afterwards. The two then start to walk to school together just before Hibiki bumped into a girl with silver hair who started to call Hibiki an idiot just before realising that Kiseki was standing right next to Hibiki. The girl then apologises for her rude appearance and introduces herself as Yukine Chris while also starting to brag about Kiseki might of heard about her. Kiseki then shyly declines, and continues off to class without Hibiki, muttering about how the two seemed like good friends and she starts to shed tears, remembering Nico. After school finished, Kiseki then saw Hibiki and Chris walking together to somewhere and she follows the two wondering what they are up to. After following the two for around half an hour, she is eventually caught by both a blonde haired girl and black haired girl. Scared that Hibiki or Chris will get angry at her, Kiseki starts to run away before Hibiki notices Kiseki and tells her to come with them. Kiseki then timidly nods and follows, eventually coming to a secret base like room where Kiseki accidentally bumped into two girls: one with blue hair and the other with pink. Kiseki then starts to fangirl, saying that she if a huge fan of both of them as she recognises them as Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Activating Clarent Meeting Haruna for the first time Appearance Personality Kiseki is shy and extremely soft-spoken who loves to write stories about magical girls and loves to daydream. She is also a huge fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve; and has been a huge fan of both of them ever since Zwei Wing was disbanded and Maria made her debut respectively. She also has a tendency to fangirl around either Tsubasa or Maria whenever she is left alone with either one. Despite this, Kiseki has problems socializing and showing her true emotions around those who care about her but can get very protective over those injured or in danger. As well as this, Kiseki is also extremely intelligent with her weakness being Physics. However, Kiseki can at times be very cold and ignore those who annoy her or give her advice. Relationships Family * Chinatsu Momoko - Kiseki's mother, Momoko is a hard-working single parent and cares lots for her daughters. * Chinatsu Kumiko - TBA... Friends * Tachibana Hibiki - TBA... * Kazanari Tsubasa - As a huge fan of Tsubasa, Kiseki adores Tsubasa's music and Tsubasa's personality. Despite this, Kiseki also knows that Tsubasa is a veteran gear user therefore also treating Tsubasa with great respect. * Yukine Chris - TBA... * Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Similar to Tsubasa, Kiseki is a huge fan of Maria and adores Maria's music and respects Maria as another veteran gear user. Kiseki also tends to hide behind Maria whenever she gets startled by something or someone. * Tsukuyomi Shirabe - TBA... * Akatsuki Kirika - TBA... * Kobayashi Haruna - TBA... * Cagliostro - TBA... * Prelati - TBA... Others Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Zymari Clarent Tron Abilities As the user of the Clarent relic, Kiseki has the ability to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. She is also one of the few gear users to be naturally attuned, meaning that she does not need the use of LiNKER to keep her powers stabilised. Her armed gear is a sword with violet markings. Attacks * Tornado Syndrome - Kiseki spins herself and her sword (held in front of her) around rapidly, causing the air around her form a tornado like shape in which Kiseki has full control. Etymology means "one thousand summers" with meaning "one thousand" and meaning "summer". This could relate to Kiseki being born in Summer. means "miracle" Therefore, her name means "one thousand summer miracles". Quotes * "Wh-What's going on?!" - Kiseki just after singing Clarent's activation chant, ''episode 01'' * "My Heart Feels... Warm... Why?" - Kiseki's thought after being forced into a group hug by Hibiki, episode 02 * "You taught me to never give up, I'm grateful for it Hibiki-chan! And, now I'm returning the favor!" - Kiseki protecting Hibiki after she (Hibiki) gets defeated by Elira, episode 08 * "I must overcome the loneliness I have inside! Ignite Module, Drawn Blade!" - Kiseki activating her Ignite Module for the first time, episode 08 * "Ta-Tachibana-san?!" - Kiseki after Hibiki detransforms in front of her, episode 01 * "Tsu-Tsubasa-senpai!? Maria-senpai!?" - Kiseki after accidentally bumping into Tsubasa and Maria when first arriving at the S.O.N.G Headquarters, episode 01 Songs Solo * Peace Maker: Clarent * [[Path to The Future|'Path to The Future']] * Path to The Future '(Ignited Arrangement) Others * ''Parachute by Laura Marano (Used in episode 13) * The Me That You Don't See by Laura Marano Duet * '''Hikari no Hoshizora (with Tachibana Hibiki) * [[Eikankei|'Eikankei']] (with Kobayashi Haruna) Group * [[Infinite Knight|'Infinite Knight']] (with Kobayashi Haruna, Prelati and Cagliostro) Trivia * Kiseki is the only user to have all of her songs in English. ** However, Kiseki still sings in Japanese in duets and group songs. * Kiseki's birthday falls on the 4th August, meaning that she is a Leo. ** Her birthday is 3 days before Maria Cadenzavna Eve's. * Kiseki has Asperger's Syndrome, otherwise known as AS, in which is a type of Autism. * Nearly everything that Kiseki owns is purple, which clearly shows that her favourite color is purple. * Her Battle Song Genre alternates between rock and pop. * Before Kanade's death and the time Zwei Wing was still around, Kiseki had no idea about who Zwei Wing were. * Kiseki has a strange addiction to otters and pineapples. * In most parts of M, Kiseki is shown to be both multilingual and a good chef. ** It is also shown that Kiseki has very fluent English * Kiseki's favourite foods include Italian and Mexican, as well as traditional Japanese food such as sushi. * Despite being born and raised in Japan, Kiseki has no skill whatsoever with using chopsticks so she has to use cutlery in order to eat. * Kiseki despises tomatoes. * Kiseki suffers from Autophobia, an extreme fear of being alone. ** This could have been caused by the isolation Kiseki received as child by the children at the elementary she attended * Kiseki also has Arachnophobia, an extreme fear of spiders. Gallery Chinatsu Kiseki.png|Kiseki's official profile (Kisekae) Category:Symphogear User Category:Female Character Category:Custom Character Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Characters Category:KisekiUsers Category:Hickmanm